Round and Round
by nochance
Summary: songfic based on Round and Round by Selena Gomez. Thuke centric but also has Percabeth and Gruniper et al. Thalia is still a hunter and Luke did not die in the war. WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: songfic based on Round and Round by Selena Gomez. Thuke centric but also has Percabeth and Gruniper et al. Thalia is still a hunter and Luke did not die in the war. WARNING: Flames will be met with sarcasm.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I was listening to this song and it made think of Thalia and Luke. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the song Round and Round. They belong to their respective owners.

I was at my first homecoming dance, which is weird considering I have been almost 16 for like 3years. I had come with my friends, Grover and Juniper, Percy and Annabeth, and Nico. The only other person in our group was Luke. It had been almost a year since the war, but we still hadn't really talked. Percy was the only one who shared my feelings about him.

"Hay, what's with the music Annabeth? Selena Gomez, really?" I said kind of annoyed.

"I like it and I can think of a few people that this describes Thals, if you know what I mean." She said and as I was about to wipe that smug smirk off her face, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hay, a friend of mine asked me if this song described anyone I knew. I said I would be right back." And after that Luke Castellan put out his hand for me to dance. I just accepted.

_Boy, I need you here with me  
>We can't go on this way<br>I'm falling hard for you  
>And all I can say<em>

_We're going round and round  
>We're never gonna stop<br>Going round and round  
>We'll never get where<em>  
>We are going<br>Round and round  
><em>Well your gonna miss me<br>Cause I'm getting dizzy  
>Going round and round<br>Round and round_

At the end he dipped me and said, with those all knowing eyes, "Thank you very much"

"You're welcome. Now pull me up before I do anything else stupid." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He let me go and I walked back to Annabeth.

"Thalia, what just happened?" Annabeth just looked at me.

"You know, there's only one person who really knows, and it isn't me." I said sarcastically.

"Even if that is true, I think you know what I meant now."She said with the same annoying smirk.

"Whatever, let's just get back to having fun and drop it." I said, and thankfully she did. Nevertheless, I couldn't stop thinking about it and determined that I would figure it out later. For now, I was just going to enjoy the party. No wonder people hate high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to **WriterFreak101 **for reviewing. This chapter has a time skip in it. It starts after the dance ends. I wanted to clarify so no one would be confused. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

One of the only reasons Lady Artemis let me come to this dance was our limo arrangement. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Juniper were in one limo and the thought of that much adorableness in one limo made me very glad that I did not have to watch it. Luke and Nico were in one limo. Why and how they got a thirteen year old into a high school dance beats me. I got a limo all to myself because I am special and my half-sister did not want me to be more contaminated by the presence of men then I had to be. When I got into the limo to go to back to camp, I started thinking and I zoned out a bit.

"Hello Thalia." I heard and as I came back to reality I saw my half-sister, Artemis.

"Hello Lady Artemis, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Not long, just a few minutes." She said.

"I must have been lost in thought." I said.

"I could see that. Were you thinking about anything specifically?" She asked, probing.

"Nothing important." I said and shrugged nonchalantly. There were some things that she did not need to know and people that did not need to be turned into jackalopes.

"I have a very talkative sister who has told me otherwise." She said. _Stupid Aphrodite_.

"Do not listen to her. I do not trust him let alone love him. He lost that a long time ago." I said and it seemed to calm her. It would have worked too if two stupid demigods had not decided to shadow travel into my limo.

"Lady Artemis. I did not realize you were here. We were just leaving." Luke said and you could tell he was both embarrassed and scared. Nico, on the other hand, looked like he was having fun. He was very bitter and loved above all else to annoy Artemis. After a few moments of incredible awkwardness, Nico managed to shadow travel them back to their own limo. Throughout this whole exchange I had this smirk on my face. It was absolutely hilarious.

"Thalia, what is so funny?" She asked after they had left.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. He looked quite mischievous until he saw me. What do you think he was planning?" She asked.

"I do not know and do not think that I want to." I said, but my mind travelled elsewhere. _What had he been about to say to me? _The logical part of my brain quickly shut that thought down. _Why do you care? You are the Lieutenant of the Hunters not a boy crazy teenager._ When I stopped scolding myself we had reached camp.

"I will allow you to go to your cabin and change your clothes but I expect you back shortly." She said and I could tell she was still worried.

"Do not worry about me. I will back quicker than you can say 'All men are idiots"'. I said and she smiled. She shimmered away and I got out of the limo. I was determined to get to my cabin and back to the Hunters as soon as possible, but apparently Aphrodite had made some kind of deal with the Fates because when I opened the door to my cabin someone was already there.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Reviews make great Christmas presents.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone so long! Life had been hectic and I have had very little time to write. Thank you to **WriterFreak101, AnnabethChasePJO , **and **Clarizabel **for reviewing and alerting. This always makes my day.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I picked up my clothes and shoved them into a bag.

"I wanted to talk." He said and I made the mistake of looking up at him. He looked so sincere and sorry that I almost consented. Thankfully, I still had a logical part of my brain that quickly helped me regain my logic.

"Well, I cannot talk now." I said and began to walk out the door. Not surprisingly, he stopped me.

"Why not?" He said and I was smart enough to not look up again.

"I need to get back to camp quickly. If I do not, who do you think will look better as a jackalope, you or me?" I asked and rushed out the door without waiting for his answer. Before he could find me, I found a shortcut.

"Nico, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need to shadow travel to the Hunter's camp. Quickly." I said and he seemed to get my drift.

"Got it." He said and almost instantly I felt like my face was peeling off. When we got there, I thanked Nico, and not wanting him to be killed, I told him to go ahead and leave.

"Thalia, why are you still wearing that dress?" Phoebe asked me with a lifted eyebrow.

"I was going to change in my cabin, but when I got there he waiting for me." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really. What I do want to do is change and make sure Artemis knows I am here." I said and went to my tent to change. I felt so much better as changed into my Lieutenant uniform. It had become like a security blanket and I did not feel safe without it. I saw that the sun was going down and decided I had better check in with my apparently paranoid half-sister.

"Thalia, you are back." She said.

"I actually got back a few minutes, but I wanted to change before I saw you." I said.

"Why did you not change in your cabin?" She asked and I just sighed.

"Someone was already there when I got there, so I just decided to change here." I said and she gave me a knowing look.

"Thank you for checking in Thalia." She said and I took that as my signal to leave. My adventure in the outside world was over, and now it was time to get back to my girls. I adjusted my tiara and went to talk to Phoebe.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Tell me in a REVIEW. I hope to update sooner and for those who care, there is a poll on my profile that I would love if people would vote on.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: *cowers in corner* Please do not kill me! I am sorry I have not updated for like three months but my PJO plot bunnies decided to leave me. Thank you to **Annabeth-Athena's Daughter, Towerprepfan, **and** Star Heaven 16 **for the reviews and favorites! I appreciate it. Now I have kept you waiting long enough. Read on!** *I tried to upload this about a week ago and for some reason it did not work . I did not realize this until about 5 minutes ago so sorry.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own.**

Luke POV

"Annabeth?" I asked as I knocked on the door to the Athena cabin and hoped that the kelp head would not be there.

"Just a minute!" She yelled from the inside and took a minute getting outside, "So Luke, what do you need?" She asked.

"Why do you not hate me?" I asked and she looked taken aback and then struggled to find words.

"I always see the good in people, I guess."She said.

"Why does Thalia hate me?" I asked.

"Because she is more like Percy then she is like me." She said bluntly.

"How do I fix it?" I asked.

"Well, for starters you could talk to her." She said in a very reprimanding tone.

"What would I say?" I asked.

"When I said talk, mostly I meant listen and hope that while she is chewing you out, she does not kill you." She said to clarify.

"That is your best idea? Listen and try not to get myself killed?" I screamed and shook my head.

"Luke, the best plan is not always the easiest one. If you want to get anywhere with her, you have to know why she is upset." She said in calm response to my screaming.

"I hate when you are right." I said and she shrugged.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep." She said and I just sighed.

"I would hate to keep you away from the sea spawn." I said mockingly and began to walk away when I saw the son of Hades practicing in the arena.

"Need a partner?" I asked.

"What do you want Luke?" He asked.

"Why do you assume I want something? Maybe I just want to work on my sword skills." I said as innocently as possible.

"Okay then, we can practice and then afterward you can tell me what you want from me."He said, obviously not believing me.

"Ok then, have it your way." I said and we began to duel. He was good practice, but seeing as I am one of the best swordsmen in a hundred years, the poor kid did not really stand a chance.

"So what did you want?" He asked between breaths.

"I need to talk to a friend and I am not quite sure where she is at the moment and I need your expertise to locate her." I said.

"I am not everyone's personal transportation system! Gosh! First, Thalia needs to get to Artemis' camp quickly to get away from you and now you need me to follow her." He said in frustration.

"How do you know she was trying to get away from me?" I asked.

"I am 13, I am not stupid." He said bluntly.

"I am sorry I ever doubted your superior intellect." I said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to take you or not?" He asked.

"Yes I do." I said and without words we were both thrust into shadows.

Author's Note: Did you like it? REVIEW and tell me! I promise I will try to update faster but I will warn you, I have finals coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: School is out! This means I will now update more. Thank you to **Blah Read this Now, StarlightShivers, **and **meggymiss **for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. On another note, to those who do not think this story is incredibly romantic, do not worry. The goddess of love herself will be making an appearance next chapter to speed things up. Without any further adieu, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I no own!

Thalia POV

"Lieutenant, we have a disturbance." Meredith, one of my hunters, told me.

"What is it Meredith?" I asked.

"A boy shadow traveled into the middle of the camp. Do I have permission to shoot him?" She asked hopefully.

"No Meredith. If anyone is going to shoot the idiot, it will be me." I said rolling my eyes and walking towards the scene of the disturbance. As I reached the middle of the camp, I saw a big group of my girls surrounding none other than Luke Castellan.

"Thalia, could you please tell them all not to shoot me? I came to talk." He asked.

"If anybody is going to shoot you it is going to be me, now what are you doing here?" I asked.

"As I told you…" he started, but was interrupted by Artemis coming out of her tent.

"What is your business here, son of Hermes?" She asked calmly, but her anger and irritation were present in both her body language and her eyes.

"As I was trying to tell your Lieutenant, I am here merely to talk. I mean no harm Lady Artemis." He said.

"I think you should leave now." She said. take him to a more private place.

"Milady, I will just talk to him. That is the only way he will voluntary leave and I have been looking forward to this." I said. She seemed to like my tone so she allowed me to lead him away from the angry mob of girls glaring daggers at him.

"What are you trying to do Castellan? Get yourself killed?" I asked.

"I guess I should be flattered that you actually care. I was afraid you would kill me yourself." He said.

"I thought about it, but curiosity stopped me." I said.

"Well, if you must know this was Annabeth's idea. She said in order for you not to hate me we needed to talk. She then later translated that as waiting for you to chew me out and hoping that I do not die." He said.

"Smart girl." I said curtly.

"I guess what I am trying to say is I am sorry." He said and I began to laugh.

"Sorry? What are you apologizing for? Is it for poisoning my tree and almost killing me or betraying me and anyone else that ever cared about you by selling your soul to the dark side? I loved you and I woke up to find out that the person I could always count on, the person I gave my life for cared more about his vengeance than anything else. Why in the heck are you smiling? This is not something to smile about." I yelled and all he did was sit there and smile.

"You said you loved me." He said.

"Do not flatter yourself. It was a past tense verb. That ship sailed a long time ago." I said.

"You do not hate all guys. This I know for a fact. Could you learn to tolerate me like you tolerate Percy or even Nico?" He asked.

"Percy is my best friend's boyfriend and Nico is 13. I have no reason not to tolerate them. You are quite a different story." I said skeptically.

"Could you try? I want to try to be your friend, or at the very least be on speaking terms with you." He said. He sounded so sincere and so broken that I felt sorry for him.

"Truce?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Truce." He said as he shook it.

"Ok, now get out of here before Artemis turns you into a guinea pig." I said and he left. I walked back to a group of expectant hunters.

"Disturbance handled." I said and they went back to their duties.

Author's Note: Did you like it? REVIEW and let me know. I will hopefully be updating this very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am leaving for England today so I wrote quickly to tide y'all over until I get back. As promised, Aphrodite is making an appearance. Thank you to **xxXNatan fanXxx **for reviewing, alerting and favoriting.

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Artemis POV meanwhile…

Thalia seemed to have the situation under control, so I retreated back into my tent. "Arti! How are you?" I heard in an impossibly happy voice and turned around.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"Can I not visit you once in a while? We are practically sisters after all." She said.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. What are you really doing here?" I asked .

"There was a disturbance in your camp today. One I happen to be interested in." She said.

"I trust Thalia." I said.

"Then let us watch." She said and her mirror began to glow. Thalia looked very angry and Luke was smiling.

_ "Why in the heck are you smiling? This is not something to smile about." _

_"You said you loved me."_

"_Do not flatter yourself. It was a past tense verb. That ship sailed a long time ago."_

After that, the mirror stopped glowing and Aphrodite was smirking. "So, what do you think now?" She asked.

"I think that you are the idiot that does not understand past tense." I said.

"She is lying. She still loves him, she is just scared and she no longer trusts him. She does not want to have feelings for him, but they are there anyway. They are about as stubborn as she is." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course she is lying, because you are the expert." I said sarcastically.

"You want to bet on it Arti?" She asked.

"On what terms would this bet be?" I asked skeptically.

"She will be given a two week leave to Camp. If she says she is in love with him by that time, you are not allowed to turn either of them into a jackalope. If I lose, then hmmm…" She mused and I interrupted her.

"If you lose, than you have to be a Hunter, under my close supervision, for a day. If you win, you have to find me a new lieutenant." I said and we shook on it.

"I will see you in two weeks!" She said and walked out. I took her cue and found Thalia.

"Thalia." I said.

"Yes milady?" She asked.

"I am granting you a two week leave." I said and she looked shocked.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked scared.

"Of course not." I said and she looked like she was going to argue, but then she saw Aphrodite.

"What is she doing here?" She asked.

"She ends up coming every time we have male visitors. Despite the annoyance of her presence, she is good for a laugh." I said rolling my eyes.

"Her presence scares me." She said.

"As it should, she is notorious for messing with the Hunters." I said.

"I have heard the stories." She said and shuddered.

"You should get going soon." I said.

"Yes milady." She said and left. _This will not end well._

Author's Note: So, do you like? REVIEW and let me know! See you in two weeks!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know I am an awful person for not updating, but I have legitimate reasons. I was in the UK, and then I was grounded, and then my friend got me obsessed with the T.V. show Merlin. No website that I can find legally and freely shows season 3, so I have a little time to update. Thank you to **xxXNatan fanXxx, KitKatVsTwixx, **and **DolphinesRock **for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. **FearlessFighter22, **this is for you. **I do not own any song lyrics that I use or have used in this fic. They belong to their respective owners.**

Disclaimer: **I am not Rick Riordan.**

Thalia's POV

Since I had no shadow travel buddy this time, Artemis zapped me to camp. Before I could fully regain my equilibrium I was attacked by a flying Annabeth. "THALIA! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Cannot breathe." I said and she lessened her hold.

"Sorry, better?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Artemis gave me a leave." I said.

"Leave? Does she do that often?" She asked.

"No. It makes me uneasy." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Aphrodite was there." I said.

"Oh." She said knowingly.

"Speaking of Aphrodite, where is Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"He is probably coming to find me. I was supposed to meet him for Greek tutoring." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I bet a lot of tutoring goes on." I said skeptically. She blushed and shook it off.

"Why did Aphrodite remind you of Percy?" She said, changing the subject.

"You two are so adorable it makes me sick." I said as Percy came walking up behind her.

"What makes you sick Pinecone Face?" He asked with a smile.

"Hello to you to Percy." I said. He was about to say something, when I saw a woman-like shadow coming from the Hermes cabin. We shared a look knowing we had both seen the same thing.

"Be right back Wise Girl." He said but I stopped him.

"No, I need to check in on this alone." I said and stepped toward the place the shadow had been. My attention was so focused on that shadow that I accidentally ran into someone.

"Thalia?" A familiar voice asked.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Who was who?" Luke asked.

"That shadow. It was just over here." I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. There is no one there." He said pointing to the spot I had been looking. The shadow had disappeared. I looked over to where Percy and Annabeth were standing.

"So I see Percy has not has not changed his opinion of you." I said.

"He will be sad to lose such a powerful ally." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have agreed to tolerate me Thals." He said, but the nickname was almost painful.

"Do not call me that." I said, making it clear that all was still not well with us.

"Sorry Thalia." He said and walked away. I walked back to Annabeth and Percy, Annabeth seemed concerned and Percy seemed confused and angry.

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"He was trying to convince me that there was not a shadow." I said.

"Thalia." Annabeth said not buying it.

"I will see you both at dinner." I said and went to the Zeus cabin. I took off my Hunter clothes, changed into my Death to Barbie t-shirt and some black jeans, and put on my iPod.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. REVIEW and let me know! I will try to update faster, but school starts on Wednesday so no promises.


End file.
